


【影日no.13】ABO无题 续

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: ●ABO设定 AxO●R18 温和肉 老司机退散！





	【影日no.13】ABO无题 续

 

 

#

刚进入影山的房间所目及的是铺满大床的衣物。

因为都是些贴身衣物，不免沾染着影山的气味。 只要轻轻一嗅，充盈着整个卧室的柠檬香便扑面而来。

这个味道让影山怀里的日向不禁轻轻抖了一下。

 

“这里太乱了，要不去你的房间吧？”影山偏过头在日向耳边询问道

“…不……这里就好”

 抱紧了影山的脖子，日向暗自红了红脸。

 

被影山放下在那堆衣物中央的时候日向又禁不住打了一个激灵。

好浓的柠檬味……忍不住深嗅了一口。

当然，是偷偷的。

不然被影山察觉了一定又会骂自己是个变态。

 

影山把周围碍事的衣物向床边拨了拨，这让日向微微不快地皱了皱眉，但是落下的深吻又让他心满意足起来。因为没有哪里的信息素比影山的口腔中更浓了。

 

命运之番的信息素能调和抑制发情期，亦能催情。

影山舔着他的唇线将舌头挤进他的口腔，顺着列齿有条不紊地开始掠夺起来。口腔里的信息素太过浓郁，一点点从鼻腔里溢出来。

仅仅是这样，日向就感觉到自己的下身已经起了变化。

抱着影山脖子的手渐渐上移，四指没入影山的发丝之中。正当他想施加力道加深这个吻的时候，影山硬是撤了出来。

 

“…………嗯？”

已经三分迷离的日向单音节地疑问表示不解。影山却跪在他的两侧居高临下的样子，用一副不愉快的眼神俯视着他。

 

“在这之前，还有个问题差点忘了。”

“嗯？”

“你这家伙嘴里全是酒臭……到底喝了多少？”

“啊……这个啊……”

“我说过不准喝酒了吧！”

 

渐渐清醒过来的日向拒绝回答似的将头歪向右边，避开了影山质问的眼神。

“不准躲啊你这呆子！”捏着日向的下巴将他的脸掰回来，“还一副不以为意的样子……”

“你还不是一样不听我的话把女生搞哭了……”瞥着眼盯着床的一角嘀咕了一句。

“？！”

 

啊……又要被揍了。

在心里为自己哀悼一秒，日向默默地闭上了眼睛。

 

“你又不是不知道我不会说话……”

“嗯？！”睁开眼愣愣地看向双颊微红的影山。

“不可能一下子就会温柔拒绝吧！”

大概是被讶异的日向盯得有点难受，他磕磕巴巴提高了音量反击，“你、你才是，对于喝酒有什么更好的理由吗！”

 

日向没忍住噗地一声笑了出来。

为什么呢。明明影山是Alpha，可是自己却时常有“这家伙真可爱”的想法。果然是因为自己比影山年长吗……？

暗暗自鸣得意了一番，日向笑嘻嘻地将双腿扣在影山身后，把他的身子压低后顺势抱住了他。

 

“不准笑啊你这混蛋！快解释！”

“哎呀影山君，这种时候就不要纠结这个了。”像是安抚焦躁的孩子，日向在影山背后拍了拍，“比起这个，我好像已经有点不太妙了影山……”

说着握着影山的手腕把它覆在了自己的胯间。

 

“敏感过头了吧你……”

“是啊是啊，所以快一点啦。”敷衍地应着，却不免产生了一丝忧虑——害羞的影山实在太容易被牵着走了。

不过这家伙害羞的样子大概也只有自己能看见罢了。

 

“先射一次吧……”隔着短裤捏了捏日向的胯间

“噢……啊！你轻一点啦……”

“重一点才舒服吧”

“说什么呢……色魔影山”

“衣服也脱掉吧”

“噢…”

 

说完伸手去解日向衬衫的纽扣。

即使是日向有时也理解不了影山的脑回路。比如他为什么突然放开了日向正被服务得很舒服的下身反过来去脱他的衬衫，这已经不止一次让日向满腹怨念。

 

不过看着影山微红着脸解扣子也是一种享受——

影山还有一个怪癖就是从来不让日向自己脱衣服。

日向后来问过影山为什么要特意自己做，影山一副很开心的样子说这是气势啦气势。日向挠挠头，他想说的大概是仪式感吧……

但是刚开始做的时候这着实让日向头疼了很久，毕竟眼睁睁地看着自己被剥光实在是件很羞耻的事。但久而久之这种羞耻就变味了——

因为影山的手指很长很好看，脑袋明明很笨手却很灵巧。解扣子的动作总是混杂了一种微妙的色情感。

这种感觉就变成了微妙的色情加羞耻，简而言之就是一种只有自己知道并且不能分享的愉悦感。

 

变态吗我……

想到这里，日向也不禁红了脸。

 

敞开的衬衫下白皙的胸膛一览无余。

大手从腰际堪堪上抚，拇指摩擦过已经半硬的乳粒。

“你真的敏感过头了吧……”又重复了一遍。

“…唔！这种事不用一再强调了！！”

炸毛的日向抬起小腿从后面踢了影山一脚，“你也快点脱掉啊！”

“我不脱也无所谓吧”

“不行！那也太不公平了！”说着去拽影山的T恤，“快点给我脱掉！”

“啊啊知道了知道了不要扯…又不是比赛你在不服气什么啊……”

 

提着衣角上掀的时候，腹部传来触感——日向正在摸他。

“干嘛啊”匆匆脱掉衣服抓住日向胡作非为的手腕。

“你是不是瘦了？”

“啊？”

“因为吃了一个星期清淡的东西啊……突然觉得有点对不起你哈哈”

“你错觉吧，体重没有变。比起这个……”

“……？”

“一个星期没有做快要受不了了……”

 

闷声下移继而剥掉了日向的裤子。

不论做了多少次，猝不及防的攻势还是让日向红了脸。

“喂你太着急了吧……！”

“说了要先射一次吧……”

说着将自己也释放了出来，把两根性器并作一起放在手掌中摩擦起来。

 

日向条件反射似的伸手去阻止影山的动作，不料却被影山捉住了手腕当做爱抚工具。

眼睁睁地看着自己的手被迫握住了两根尺寸不一的东西，继而再被影山宽厚的手掌包覆，随着影山的动作上下撸动着。

这样冲击性的场景向来不是日向能接受的范围，可是炽热的情欲又令他即使涨红了脸也移不开眼睛。混着下身明晰愉悦的快感，半推半就之间他微微眯起了眼睛。狭窄的视野里，性器由赤红逐渐变成了濒临勃发的紫红，薄薄的掌心皮肤能清楚地感受到上面筋络的纹路和其跳动的频率。

 

“唔…慢、慢一点啊笨蛋……”

“哈……你啊、无论做多少次…脸还是红得不像样呢”

“太…太多话了你…”

腾出空余的手顺着影山的胳膊摸索着抚摸上影山的脸颊，喘息之间字句变得破碎起来。

“影……吻……”

“噢。”

继续着手中的动作，俯下身欲正面压上，却因为日向一个颤抖亲在了嘴角。身下的小野兽似乎终于把羞耻抛之脑后，扶着影山的后脑勺就着对方的嘴角舔吻起来。

“影…山……”

含糊的声音嗫嚅着叫他的名字，不论是口腔还是已经黏湿的下身都散发出饱和的橘子香。

这是用来引诱Alpha的。

影山不自觉中又硬了几分。

 

然而日向却一个劲地舔着他的嘴唇和下颌。

这真是不太妙。

影山暗忖着日向大概是要进入状态了，在结束之前无论自己说什么都听不进去了。索性粗暴地捏着日向的下颌强迫他张开嘴，随后将大拇指卡在口腔边缘毫不留情地把舌头伸了进去。

可是这只小野兽还不认输，反倒吮吸起他的舌头来。

不知为何有种输了的感觉。

压着莫名其妙的怒火，影山突然加重了手中的力道，身下的人惊叫了一声眼睛氤氲上一层雾气，下身也漏出了一点浊液。

借此反客为主的影山趁机夺回了主动权，灵活的舌头在湿润的口腔中大肆搅拌，一直吻到对方明显气息不稳。

“影……影山……！”

 

啊——真是个笨蛋！

懊恼地卷上对方的舌头。难道他不知道这种时候叫他的名字只会让状况更加糟糕吗？！

 

“不行…！…要出来了……”

因为快感而拔高的尾音像个国中的孩子，这令把日向压在身下的影山也不由得红了脸。他单手将日向茸茸的脑袋扣在自己的脖颈间，自己也随之埋入日向的后颈——那是离腺体最近的地方。然后应着对方的话语。

“唔…！我也差不多……”

 

一阵痉挛之后两个人相合的手掌已经变得一塌糊涂，手腕脱力搭在腿根处。

 

“哈……好舒服……禁欲以后再做、果然不一样……”

日向好似已经回了神，白皙的胸膛随着大口的喘息而不断起伏着。

“影山？”

见对方没有回应，他睁开疲惫的眼睛。谁知对方黑着脸正濒临爆发。

“？”

下一秒影山猛地抄起了日向一侧的衣领——

“你这呆子！开什么玩笑！你一个人高潮有什么意义啊？！”

“？！”

顺着影山炸毛的脸往下，最扎心的情况还是出现了——影山还硬着。

 

“不是你说你也要射了吗！”

“我哪知道你这蠢货这么快？！”

“……唔！明明做了这么多次了你这都不知道吗？！”

莫名其妙影山被反驳得说不出话，只得抓着对方的一头橙毛“泄愤”。

“……噫！好痛啊快放手！我知道啦知道啦，我帮你做还不行吗！”

 

已经很久没有用嘴巴帮影山做了。日向下意识地润了润唇，暗忖着自己的喉咙又要遭殃了。只有在这种时候才会希望影山的尺寸小一点就好了……

谁知刚直起身就被影山推了回去。

 

“手就好。”

日向正怀疑自己的听力影山就已经跨在了他的两侧，昂扬的性器挺立在他的眼前。

不行……就算做再多次直观看到果然还是……

伸手握住肉刃的同时忍不住别过了眼睛。

上下抚慰的时候日向用余光偷偷瞄了瞄影山——他正闭着眼睛，似乎很享受的样子。不知为何自己的心情也变得更加愉悦起来。

下次还是用嘴巴帮他做吧～

暗自笑了笑，却没有逃过影山的眼睛。

 

“笑什么啊”

“咳……没什么，就是想Alpha真好啊，尺寸这么大。”差点被发现小心思似的，日向一副棒读的口气岔开了话题。

“什么啊你想要吗”

“分我一点当然最好啦”

“你也用不到吧”

“……唔！”

 

忿忿地瞪向影山，他仍旧是闭着眼一副游刃有余的样子。这不由得让日向更加恼火起来，要使出浑身解数对付他。

所谓的“对付”，就是让影山在自己手中舒服得无法自持。这样自己就可以好好嘲弄他一番了。但是除了手以外就犯规了。

日向思忖着将满是浊液的手指伸到嘴边舔了舔——他知道影山正看着，即使闭着眼睛。

果然身上的高个子红了红脸。

双手握着紫红的性器根部摩挲起来，上下撸动发出淫靡的水声，再用指尖去刮搔表面的沟壑……日向知道方才的抚慰已经让影山濒临高潮了，现在是坚持不了多久…………

？！

 

待日向回过神来才发现自己被颜射了。

他坚信自己绝对没有看错——高潮的一瞬影山抬高了腰。

现在自己的上半身简直是乱七八糟。脸上、胸膛、肩膀……甚至头发上都是白浊的液体。

 

原来不让自己用嘴巴是因为这个？？

他瞪大了眼睛，用一副不可置信的样子质问影山。

 

“你这样子看起来很美味啊”

人畜无害地突出轻薄的字句，仿佛像在陈述一个真理一般认真，脸不红心不跳。

只是嘴角的一丝笑意难以察觉而已。

 

“影山你这变态！！”大吼着抓起一边干净的衣服就擦起脸来，却又被上面浓郁的柠檬香气到不知所措，不知为何心里委屈起来，“呜……太差劲了……”

“反正都要弄脏的吧”

按着日向的肩膀，影山俯下身去舔他糟糕的脸蛋。

“呜、那就快点做啊”不满地抱怨着，将手中的衣物扔回去。

“自己扩张吧”

“哈？！”不由得愣在原地，“开什么玩笑你这任性的国王！”

“那我去厕所解决了”说着直起了身挪到了床边……

“……！等一下！”

 

半眯着眼回头，“决定了吗？”

“……”

“……”

“……背过去。”

 

平日的日向并不讨厌影山的坏心眼，不如说自己的坏心眼也和影山一样多，所以彼此彼此，也没什么好抱怨的。只是现在，当目睹了明明拥有命运之番的Alpha和Beta的真情实意后，不知怎么，他对影山产生了急迫的渴求。想亲近他，想被他触碰，想和他结合……不是玩笑不是戏谑，也许他只是想要一个证明而已。

但即使这是个玩笑是个戏谑，他仍旧想要影山。

只有今天，特别想要他。

 

影山正背对着他盘坐在床的那一头。

Omega特殊的身体构造和事前的抚慰已经让后穴做好了准备，两根手指非常轻易地就插了进去。

咕啾咕啾的水声和双腿大开的姿势令日向泫然欲泣。

他明白这放在平时只是一点性癖和情趣而已，但是影山背对他的样子着实不令人好受。一瞬间仿佛产生了一个错觉——只有自己在渴求影山，而影山不过是玩心大起而已。

 

明知是错觉，想到这里明亮的橙眸里还是蒙上了一层厚厚的水汽。

 

影山飞雄即使背对着日向翔阳也有掌握到他一举一动的自信。

前辈都说二传手要善于观察攻手的状态。可是这几年下来，影山飞雄本人都怀疑自己是不是观察过分了。别说是一举一动，有时候日向的任何一点小心思都逃不过他的眼睛。比如他想在某个比赛中和对手正面决胜的意志，想打新快攻的心情。

所以即使是现在，影山也一副游刃有余的样子。

 

他听到身后的窸窸窣窣声，他知道那是日向在调整姿势，张开双腿一定让他羞红了脸。

他知道日向一定一开始就插入了两根手指，因为他和自己一样已经没有多少余裕了，况且日向从来是不是娇羞磨叽的人。

他听到逐渐响起的水声，思绪便开始不受控制想起往日日向在性事中迷离恍惚难以自持的样子。

他在一片令人羞赧的水声中听到了一丝呜咽，他以为日向快要到达极限忍受不了了，可是当他一转身，看到的却是满满的眼泪在眼眶里打转的日向。

 

“日……向？”愣愣地轻声叫了他。

对于他为什么突然哭了影山飞雄完全没有头绪。

难道是自己刚刚没有解释清楚，他还以为自己要解除关系？

不不，要解除的话才不会做爱吧？

 

影山飞雄没有头绪的时候会选择先抱住对方，即使他自己也不知道为什么身体会擅自选择这个选项。

“为、为什么又哭啊……”

那自己又为什么带着一丝紧张？

“呜…你太……欺负人了……呜、太差劲了……”

差劲？颜射？自己扩张？他讨厌这种吗？

“以、后不会了…绝对不会了…”

“……”

“抱歉……别哭了……”

 

“影山你喜欢我吗……”

“啊？”

“你不喜欢我吗……唔…”

“当！当然…………喜、喜欢啊……”

像是得到了满意的答案，看着影山羞红的脸，还挂着眼泪的日向突然就傻乎乎地笑了起来。

 

啊——这家伙真是难懂——

影山飞雄叹了口气。

明明平日里健气聒噪得很，有时候又像这样患得患失不知道在想什么。

一口气止住了眼泪实在太好了。但是为什么有种被他扳回一城的感觉？

 

“继……还要继续吗？”磕磕巴巴地开口

“嗯……”

都到这份上了，不做太浪费了。

 

日向翔阳算是明白了——影山飞雄对眼泪没辙。

明明刚刚还说自己不会温柔拒绝别人，现在却又手足无措的样子，温柔得不像话。

 

只是他没细想，这一切都要有个大前提——日向翔阳。

 

 

日向翔阳还在出神的时候突然察觉到后穴凉凉的触感，定睛一看，影山飞雄正沿着自己插入的手指将自己的中指挤进来。

霎时间涨红了脸，“影……影山！”

“不要动…会受伤。”

 

正经的影山让日向也不由得紧张起来，绷紧了身体感受着影山一点点插入。

影山的指尖精准地戳到敏感带的时候他猛地蜷起了身子，就连脚趾都向内蜷缩绷紧起来，温暖的内壁越加湿润。

影山便一手扶着他的后背，另一只手借着体液的润滑一插到底。

 

影山的指间有着绝妙的触感，即使是一根发丝的重量都可以感受得到。

日向翔阳已经亲眼见证了这双不可估量的手是如何把他托向浩渺无际的天空的，却不曾想到这双手即使沾染了情欲也同样富有魔力。

 

“放松点…要再插一根进去喽？”

“……嗯……”

 

静默的房间充斥着日向的呜咽和淫靡的水声。

终于无名指也顺着指缝插了进去。

影山两指的指腹在后穴里紧贴着日向的手指，似是要因为穴内过高的温度而重新熔铸成一体。掌心则包覆着日向的手背配合着后穴的收缩一点点抽送起来。

 

“你真的有好好扩张吗？”

闻言日向将影山胸前的脑袋埋得更低了：“唔……为、为什么问这个……”

“还是很紧啊……”

 

一瞬间蜷缩的日向炸成了一只通红的虾子。

戏谑的影山不是最可怕的，最可怕的是影山可以一本正经地说些令人羞耻到极点的情话，而且这些话还是百分百出自真心。

 

“闭嘴啦笨蛋影山……”

“要稍微加快了……”

“……唔？！”

 

自己的手指在影山的带动下一深一浅地抽插着，每一次都精准地戳弄在敏感带上。黏腻的触感因为体液的增加而蔓延到了掌心，直到沿着掌檐滴落在床上。

 

可恶啊……哑着声音在心底反抗着。

为什么自己的敏感点被影山掌握的一清二楚？这样的话以后即使自己不想做也没办法拒绝吧？这难道不是那个吗？婚内强奸一样的情况？？

昏胀的脑袋里思绪已经开始游离。

 

“快……放开……啊”

后穴里的手指已经被烫到要融化。日向翔阳使出仅存的一点力气想要挣离影山飞雄的控制却无疾而终。

 

“已经快到极限了吧？”影山瞄了一眼日向硬挺的下身，“就这样再射一次吧”

“你…胡说什么……！”

要靠手指高潮？开什么玩笑！况且还有自己的手指……

射出来的话自己才真要钻进地缝里去了！

 

话音刚落，后穴里的手指便一鼓作气插到了底。强烈的刺激令日向的腰腹外弓，张成了一个好看的弧度，同时收紧了双腿夹住了影山的手臂，似是要阻止他再有其他激烈动作。可是影山却突然用拇指按压起了他的会阴，借力将内穴深处的手指拔出一截再直直插入最深处，同时拇指在会阴上大力揉压了下去。

 

身下的身子一阵痉挛，哆嗦着到达了高潮，性器顶端接连吐出黏白的浊液，沾湿了一片床单。

 

一时间身下的人上身红了大半，就连肩头都染上了粉色。

日向呜咽着把手抽出来，默默地翻了个身，一副精疲力尽的样子趴在床上，红得要滴出血的脸深深埋进了枕头里。

 

“什么啊你想要后入吗”

“才不是！”

闷重却干脆的声音从枕头缝里挤出来，可是下一秒就感觉到腰被人捞住了。

 

“要进去了”

影山揽着他的腰将他的下身抬高，又轻易地将他向后拖过去。

“等、等等……！”

着急地大喊出声的时候，硬硬的东西已经抵住了他的屁股。

 

“等不了了啊呆子！”

话音刚落，滚烫的性器便毫不留情碾开了穴口，强迫其吞入了一半以上。

 

日向被突如其来的插入刺激得呛了一口气，咳嗽两声之后大口喘息起来。如果能面对面看到影山，大概又会抓到一个嘲弄资本——影山也好不到哪里去。

也许是害怕眼前的小个子会承受不住直插到底的快感，黑色碎发的男生猛地停住了刺入的动作，扶着他的腰闭起了眼，微不可查的颤抖的气息从口鼻里均匀地吐出，似是在调整呼吸。前额和鬓角细汗岑岑。

 

可是日向翔阳终究没看到。

他一副哭得楚楚可怜的样子，也不知是真的，还是故意让影山飞雄听见，用哭声表示强烈控诉的。总之他成功了，影山飞雄停下了动作。只是橙色的小家伙还是没消气的样子又嘟囔起来——

 

“…………强奸犯……”

 

“……”

“……啊、啊！慢…一点……”

 

急急忙忙探出手去抓影山，回头却发现影山结束了突然的大动作正半眯着眼面无表情地俯视着他，对视良久——

“你对强奸犯的要求还真多啊”

“……唔！”

 

“好好做啦笨蛋影山……”

“那你就配合一点啊”

 

吃瘪的日向嘟哝了两句扶着影山的小臂直起了身子，撤去力道的一刹那身体重心猛地向下坠落，性器一下子整根没入，顶到了最深处。

“唔……好深……”

一个激灵瞬间缩紧了内穴，紧紧地缠住了影山。随后大口喘息起来。

 

“要动了”

“嗯……”

 

随着影山的动作，肉刃在湿润的最深处规律地顶弄着，刺激不大却很舒服。日向不由得像只被抚摸得很惬意的猫咪一样呜呜地从喉口溢出声音来。

“哈……好舒…服……”

“……”

回应似的，两只有力的胳膊从身后将日向紧紧圈住，温热潮湿的气息喷吐在发尾泛红的皮肤上，像是经受不住刺激，更加浓郁的橘子香透过薄薄的皮肤表面渗透出来。

 

更加湿热的触感从脖颈后传来——影山在舔弄那个淡蓝的菱形标记。

像是在确认，在强调所有权。

又像是什么野生动物一般用细腻的舔舐反复表达着爱护的心情。

 

冷不丁地，影山突然咬住了他。

“……唔！”

突如其来的刺激让日向没忍住射出了一点白浊。他勉强偏头想去确认身后的人的状态，没想到一瞬间大量的信息素从后颈处涌进自己的身体。

像是触电一般绷紧了全身上下的神经，脑袋被浓重的柠檬香熏得昏昏沉沉，身体里的信息素像是要过饱和一样炸裂开来。

 

「番眷关系可以由Alpha一方解除。

在未发情的Omega标记腺体处一次性持续注入过量信息素及血液混合物会使Omega对此Alpha产生过敏反应。」

……

「Omega从此对原Alpha产生斥异反应。」

……

「Omega无法被该Alpha二次标记，如若强行标记可能致死」

 

混沌的大脑里飞速地掠过了在图书馆里看到的文字，即使是快要虚脱也奋力挣扎起来。

“不要！影、影山！哈……等一下！不要……！”

可是对方却像是意识游离一般除了咬得更深，注入更多的信息素以外没有任何回应。

“不要……呜……会……讨厌影山…不要……”

 

混入了哽咽的声音窜入影山的耳朵，他静默了一会儿渐渐松开了牙关，却依旧舔舐着齿印没有撤离。

“……会讨厌吗？”

将问题化作反问抛了回来。时间似乎停住了。

日向翔阳也不知道该怎么回答。

 

“影山我想看着你”

强行转身去摸影山的脸庞，即使下身拧转的快感让他一阵脱力。

会意的影山扶着他的腰将自己暂时撤离出来以便调整姿势，仅仅如此日向翔阳便产生了深不见底的空虚感，刚转过身就扶着影山的性器坐了上去。

 

“呜……”

食髓知味。

即使是已经记住了影山的形状再次将其吞吃入腹还是一阵难以言喻的满足，无论是生理上还是心理上。

紧致的后穴剧烈地收缩痉挛，死死地衔住影山。火热滚烫的硬物在湿润柔软的身体里摩擦顶弄，在身体里埋下零星点点的火星，似乎随时都能烧得他骨髓和脑袋噼呖作响。

 

意识飞离之前日向翔阳回想起了及川徹开心地揽住了岩泉胳膊的画面。

属于他的终究是被他抛弃了。可是他凭借着自己的意志选择了自己向往的幸福。

那么自己又如何呢？

 

“影山……”

“影山……”

“喜欢你……”

一遍遍喃喃着叫他的名字，细瘦却有力的胳膊紧紧地圈住了他。被顶撞地支离破碎的身体只是颤抖着前倾对方就立刻明白了自己索吻的心情，大力却温柔地吻了回来。

 

影山是他向往的幸福。

但影山也是属于他的。从头到脚，从里到外，完完整整地属于他。谁也不会拱手相让，谁也强夺不走。

也许及川徹和岩泉的经历会让人不由地羡慕和感叹，啊、原来真爱是那样的。可是谁也不能轻易否定自己拥有的幸福。

爱有很多种形态。畸形的爱，健全的爱，意气相合的爱，性格互补的爱……哪一种都是爱，哪一种都是真实的心意。而他们之间的，无论是名为影山日向，还是名为怪人速攻，亦或是更加奇怪或浪漫的名字，同样真实且虔诚。

 

影山吻着日向的发顶在对方的体内释放了出来。那时他听到了胸前传来的细小的声音。

 

“影山你喜欢我吗”

“……”

“……？”

疑惑着抬头，小心翼翼地瞅向影山。

 

“喜欢啊喜欢！说了几十遍了吧！最喜欢啊你这呆子！”

半分不耐烦半分羞涩似的，他提高了音量掰着日向的头再次狠狠地亲了回去。

 

满意地偷偷笑了。

影山这家伙真可爱。

 

只是……还有那么一点私心……

 

“影山你在我分化那天就收到档案袋了吧”

“噢。晚上收到的。”

 

 

 

——如果档案袋里的那个人不是我你还会选择我吗？

 

 

就像及川大王那样。

 

啊——果然问不出口。

我真是太幼稚太女孩子气了……

真是的……我到底在想什么……

懊恼地拍拍脑袋。

 

 

“那个我还没打开过。”

 

 

 

“什么？”

日向翔阳的时间似乎停住了。

橘色的眸子穿透静止的时间精准地落到了影山身上。

 

“档案袋啊，我还没打开过。”

“……”

“……”

“那你为什么要标记我！？”猝不及防地炸了毛。

“想标记就标记了啊。而且你也没有反抗……”

“我那是因为……！”

 

是因为我知道我的番是你？

 

不，不是这样的。

问题答案已经很明白了。

 

日向翔阳知道自己拿到档案袋想起了影山的那一刻起，就已经做好了选择“错误”的命运的准备了。

 

错误也好，正确也好，那个人都恰好是你。

这也许是互相的人生最大的幸运。

 

 

————————FIN—————————

 


End file.
